versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryuji Sakamoto
Ryuji Sakamoto, (also known by the codename Skull) is one of the main characters of Persona 5. Background Ryuji Sakamoto was raised in an abusive environment due to his father. Ryuji's father would beat his own son, and later left him and Ryuji's mother, leaving the two alone. Ryuji had the opportunity to become a star athlete to help his mother, however, the volleyball coach, Suguru Kamoshida, disliked the possibility of a track team overtaking his volleyball team in popularity. Kamoshida made it his mission to make Ryuji miserable, culminating in a fight between the two which resulted in Ryuji's leg breaking, and finally the disbandment of the track team. The track team mostly blamed Ryuji for their sport coming to a premature end. From then on, Ryuji attended school normally, staying wary of Kamoshida. However, when his phone downloaded a strange app that he could not delete, he soon discovered another world where distorted desires became reality. There, Kamoshida was a ruler of his own kingdom, and the students were slaves. Ryuji, alongside Ren and Morgana and later Ann Takamaki, decided to band together to form the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and stop the distorted desires of those in power. Stats Attack Potency: Universe Level+, likely Low Multiverse Level (Contributed to the fight with Yaldabaoth) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Comparable to Joker, who has multiple feats on this tier, capable of dodging the Big Bang Challenge) Durability: At least Universe Level+, likely Low Multiverse Level (Survived extensive torture from Yaldabaoth) Hax: Flight (Personas only), Intangibility (Personas only), Non-Physical Interaction, Electricity Manipulation, Regeneration, Invulnerability to Electric Skills with Saiten Taisei, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Captain Kidd), Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Reality Warping, BFR, and Existence Erasure (The Holy Grail could not fully erase the Thieves from existence after attempting to) Intelligence: Low (Often fails exams, although he appears to be a generally competent Phantom Thief) Stamina: High (Can explore palaces for hours and go through dozens of fights without giving in) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Electricity Manipulation' *'Summoning': By calling Captain Kidd or Saiten Taisei. *'Regeneration' *'Paralysis Inducement': With many Electric Skills *'Non-Physical Interaction': Capable of interacting with otherwise intangible entities, such as a Persona or Shadow. *'Flight': Captain Kidd and Seiten Taisei only. All Personas are capable of independently flying. Techniques *'Zio': A weak electric spell that targets one enemy. *'Lunge': A weak physical attack that targets one enemy. *'Tarukaja': Boosts the attack of one ally for three turns. *'Adverse Resolve': Raises critical rate when ambushed. *'Rampage': A weak physical attack that attacks all enemies multiple times. *'Mazio': A weak electric spell that targets all enemies. *'Bad Beat': A moderately powerful physical spell that targets all enemies and can inflict Despair. *'Assault Dive': A moderately powerful physical attack that targets one enemy. *'Zionga': A moderately powerful electric spell that targets one enemy. *'Swift Strike': A physical attack that deals light damage to all foes three to four times. *'Shock Boost': Boosts the chance of inflicting paralysis on opponents. *'Elec Break': Removes electricity resistance on one foe. *'Mazionga': A moderately powerful electric spell that targets all enemies. *'Deathbound': A moderately powerful physical spell that deals moderate damage once or twice to all foes. *'Elec Boost': Boosts the power of electric spells somewhat. *'Megaton Raid': A powerful physical skill that targets one enemy. *'Ziodyne': A powerful electric skill that targets one enemy. *'Matarukaja': A skill that boosts the attack of all allies. *'Charge': Doubles the power of the next physical attack used. *'Maziodyne': A powerful electric skill that targets all enemies. *'Agneyastra': A powerful physical skill that deals moderate damage to all foes one to three times. *'God's Hand': A powerful physical skill that deals damage to one foe. *'Evade Wind': Boosts evasion against wind attacks. Equipment *'Ruyi Jingu Bang': The strongest melee weapon Ryuji owns. *'Megido Fire': Ryuji's strongest ranged weapon. *'Over Guard': The strongest armor in Persona 5. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with Yaldabaoth and could damage his arms *Helped overpower Shadow Okumura, whose cognitive world was filled with stars Speed/Reactions *Outran quicksand alongside the other Phantom Thieves *Capable of destroying the Holy Grail's tendrils *Can dodge the Big Bang Challenge, which travels across solar systems in seconds Durability/Endurance *Capable of surviving the Big Bang Challenge, which envelops entire stars in its attack *Survived a massive explosion aboard Masayoshi Shido's cruise liner *Can survive being run over by Piggytron *Survived being repeatedly tortured by Yaldabaoth Skill/Intelligence *Typically scores low on exams *Seems to be a skilled runner *Reliable as a Phantom Thief Weaknesses *One of the less intelligent Phantom Thieves *Limited amount of SP to use for magic attacks. *Using Physical skills costs him health. *He only has access to his abilities in the cognitive world. Sources *Seiten Taisei on Megami Tensei Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Persona Category:Megami Tensei Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Firearm Users Category:Club Users Category:ATLUS Category:SEGA Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:RPG Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Students Category:Bat Users Category:Gangsters